Interrupted Murders with Silver
by Silver Smexypants
Summary: I don't know what this is. xD Oh well. pms


Pointless PreciousMetalShipping

Warnings: ...idk Silver stabbing a computer? Oh and no plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the fact I wrote it. Oh and I own Gold's ass. :D

If you honestly want to know how I came up with this idea pm me and I'll share.

~Interrupted Murders with Silver~

Attempt # 1

On one hot summer day, Silver sat in his home on the computer. Hair tied up in a ponytail, sporting a tank top and a pair of shorts he sighed to himself for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. Silver was trying to copy a rom into the documents for his emulator. His eyebrows furrowed. The stupid thing kept saying the rom wasn't able to be played. He downloaded like, 10 different files of the same rom and it still wouldn't load! Silver huffed and slapped himself in the face. Now was one of the times he needed the dorky Gold here to help him.

"I should really take the time to learn more about computers and stuff. But I'm too lazy to..." Silver muttered to himself. He fanned his face with a fan with little Pokémon chibis on it. His sneasel was sleeping on his lap, just barely cooling him off. His shifted in his chair. This computer was making him very mad. His eyes narrowed as he went for his pocket knife. Just then, a knock sounded from his door. Silver gently picked his sneasel up and placed it on his bed. Walking over to his door, he prepared to stab the poor soul who broke into his house. But of course, whoever was on the other end of the door slammed it open, effectively crashing it into Silver's face. Gold looked around the room. He walked over to the now awake sneasel and picked it up.

"Well hey there. Have you seen Silvy?" The (stupid) boy asked. Sneasel pointed over to the door. Gold looked over to see Silver rubbing his face. The older boy froze, dropping sneasel in the process, and ran over to Silver.

"Eh heh heh... Sorry? I didn't mean to hit you! I swear." Gold cried. Silver lifted his head up, still holding his face. He sighed and stood.

"It's nothing, Gold, it didn't hurt." Gold stood up too. The older (but not taller in my opinion) boy kissed Silver's nose sweetly. Silver being Silver just somewhat hid his face.

"Why are you acting all shy now? You don't have to be so nervous around me." Gold said. He smiled seeing Silver's red face. He leaned his head up to steal a quick kiss before walking over to Silver's computer. He blinked questionably at the knife sitting oh so close to the computer.

"Umm... Silver? What were you doing?"

Attempt #2

Later on that week Silver tried moving the rom again.

"Today's a new day. I will not get mad at the computer." he said with a determined look set on his face. He would prevail! Maybe... Silver pulled his sneasel onto his lap to keep him cooled off. He popped his fingers and neck, getting ready for an entire day of pointless search. A couple of hours later and Silver's eye had begun to twitch. Even his sneasel had moved downstairs into the family room to look at the TV. Silver paced around his room angrily.

"Grr... the heat must be getting to me. That's it. Nope. Not mad. Not mad at all." He took a deep breath and sat back down. But then he got back up. He forgot to turn the air conditioner on. Once at his chair, he started extracting files from files and copying files into folders until he couldn't think anymore. Silver fell to the floor. And just laid there. For a couple of hours actually. Suddenly he stood with some sort of war cry I dunno I'm just making this up as I go. Dramatically Silver pulled his knife out, preparing to stab the poor computer to death. But of course, the doorbell rang. He blinked and slowly lowered his arm. He meandered downstairs to see who in the heck was at his door this late. It was about 12:30 at night. Needless to say Silver was beyond pissed.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"Ehh... hi?" a stunned Gold replied. Silver sighed and let the other boy inside. Gold plopped down on the random couch in the corner of the room and patted the seat next to him. Walking over to him, Silver instead lay across Gold's legs and stayed still. Gold blinked.

"You planking me or do you want a spanking?" Gold asked with a smirk on his face. Silver sat up rather quickly.

"No you retard. I'm tired and I don't wanna move." the younger boy said sleepily.

~Later on that night~

Somehow Gold had managed to get Silver upstairs and into bed. He lay awake in the bed, petting Silver's head. He smiled feeling the still dampness from their shower. Then he smirked 'cause he's a perv and all. Since he couldn't sleep, he got up and walked over to Silver's computer. Going through the files on everything Gold couldn't find anything that would suggest that Silver's a uke. ('Cause he's not) He did, however, find where Silver had tried moving roms around. Gold blinked. Easily he did all that smart dorky stuff he does and fixed everything. Smirking he got back in bed.

"You may be stronger and stuff but I'm smarter." he whispered to Silver's sleeping form. But right after he said that, a hand slapped him in the face.

"Silver?" he asked. Said person turned over in his sleep and cuddled up to his pillow. Gold sighed and lay back down.

~Morning~

Silver limped to his computer. He really hated it when Gold got behind him. Looking through his roms, he found all of them to be in the right place. He blinked a couple of times.

"Damn it." he said with a scowl.

I was bored. :D This is on my other account, CresentJay. =w=" I know it's short but hey, it something right? Thank you for reading and as always, please review!

~Silver


End file.
